<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows that Danced with God by ScribbleWriting65</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279748">Shadows that Danced with God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65'>ScribbleWriting65</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dot is only mentioned., Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the pursuit of a goal, sacrifices must be made. You reap what you sow, but how do you put it right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, Slim/Dot</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows that Danced with God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Here's my latest work: A crossover between my Shadows world and Doki Doki Literature Club! I always found the concept interesting, especially the ending, so I wanted to do a little something for that. Shoutout to @JJKaczak on Twitter/@Appleciderr on Discord for beta reading and offering suggestions for me, you're great! While I wanted to fit in some more philosophy-esque conversation in here, I'm still happy with what's here. If you want me to do more of the philosophy stuff, let me know in the comments, and have a good day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the hell did I get myself into?</p><p>At first, it seemed fine, just another quirky dating sim world the Internet consumed in a frenzy. And hey, it was based on literature, so that was a bonus. What kind of aspiring writer would I be if I didn’t like reading?</p><p>Still, I’m thankful that Firefly was around to share my unease.</p><p>He really helped in reigning Shade in from doing anything stupid, especially when we met the rest of the club. Sayori served her role as the best friend, Yuri was strange, but calm, and Natsuki was…Natsuki. Monika was a nice balance of the group, and all of them had their own attractiveness.</p><p>So we went along with it. Spent our days in the bland classroom, yet also had our own quirky misadventures as people would say. It was nice to discuss books with Yuri, even if her taste was…unique with its grimness;  at least Shade got some amusement from the stories. Sayori was a source of happiness we could count on, instantly connecting with Firefly, and Monika did well in motivating us to write poetry every meeting. Even Natsuki was amicable once she let herself be a bit more vulnerable.</p><p>I should’ve kept my guard up more.</p><p>I’m glad I wasn’t alone when we all teared up at Sayori’s opening up about her depression. I didn’t want to break her heart anymore with how bad her mental health was, but I also didn’t want to be dishonest, so I told her the truth that we’d always be there for her. She seemed to take it well, so I went home with only gentle unease.</p><p>How foolish I was.</p><p>Sayori’s ‘poem’, really her cry for help, set off a new kind of danger in our heads. Monika’s general cheerfulness even at the letter set us off, but the immediate danger took precedent. If only we had gotten there faster…</p><p>Maybe then we could’ve saved her.</p><p>Sayori’s death brought bile to my throat, and Shade and Firefly weren’t much better. We didn’t even have enough time to process our mounting guilt before the world reset, and it immediately unnerved us further. No one seemed to remember Sayori, and Monika tried to shut down us talking about her when it was just us. What the hell was going on!?</p><p>No matter what we tried, we weren’t enough, and no one seemed to care. We couldn’t stop Yuri from cutting herself, Sayori’s voided eyes and talks of an abusive father struck us to our core, and even Shade stopped at Monika’s talks, like she was peering into our very souls. Yuri and Natsuki’s deaths would haunt our eyes in some capacity wherever we went after this.</p><p>If we had anywhere left to go.</p><p>Monika had been suspicious for a while, but her insanity was at a new height. The desperation she showed with her talks to us and about the others were nothing compared to the silent torrent of emotions in us when she deleted the world, save for a classroom with one desk where Monika sat, and a galaxy outside the windows, casting the room in a sunset-esque glow.</p><p>“Are you happy now?”<br/>
The girl turned goddess smiled, “Yes, Slim.”</p><p>The silence loomed over us, though a small part of us couldn’t help but admire the cacophony of stars outside the windows.</p><p>“So,” Shade grumbled, “What now?”<br/>
“Now we can be together forever, after all my effort.” Monika’s eyes held both admiration and amusement, I guessed at her own cunning. “No girls to get between us, and one last poem to show all of you the true extent of my devotion.”</p><p>With a snap of her fingers, a folded piece of paper appeared before Monika. She gave it to me with a bright smile, only for us to read it with frayed nerves and confused faces.</p><p><em>After all the worlds we’ve walked,</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em>We arrive at infinity.</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em>And with you at my side,</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em>I feel whole as we achieve divinity.</em></p><p><em>Now we arrive at the end,</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em>Just Slim, just Monika.</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em>We will live as Monika,</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em>Com</em> <strong> <em> <strike>Monika </strike> </em> </strong> <em> <strike>Monika<strong> Moni</strong></strike> </em></p><p>Glitches overtook the paper, burning my hands as Monika smiled. But even before Firefly could get to healing me, the burns vanished like they never happened. We looked over to Monika, who had the audacity to wink as a spark danced on her fingertip.</p><p>“Don’t you see Slim? Now that we’ve surpassed reality, we can do whatever we want.” She walked over to us. “No more death, sickness, or people. Just you, and me.”</p><p>The hug was going too far. We immediately pushed her back, her face instantly turning to one of shock as our eyes glowed black with rage.</p><p>“What good is a world with just this!?” We waved around the area, to which Monika responded with a confused face.<br/>
“How can you not see that this isn’t the best-case scenario? It’s just us, and we never have to worry about sickness, or death, or drifting apart! We’ll truly be together forever!”<br/>
“But life is meant to be enjoyed in a limited time!” Shade and I were both surprised when Firefly spoke up, “That’s what makes the moments special!”<br/>
“Your naivety won’t let you understand,” Monika sadly shook her head, “Without time splitting us apart, we can have infinite moments.”<br/>
“You’re messed up, Monika.” Shade snarled, “What you did to the others, to the <em>world,</em> that’s unacceptable.”<br/>
“What’s right and wrong doesn’t matter anymore, we can do whatever we want. Isn’t that what you wanted Shade? To be free?”</p><p>Her words struck Shade, the emotional shockwave hitting Firefly and I as Shade and I merged with furious eyes and a seething voice.</p><p>“Shut. Up.”<br/>
“Come now, dear. Isn’t it a bit early to be having lover’s quarrels?”</p><p>We lunged at her with a roar, but the girl teleported away. No matter what we did, she stayed just out of our reach. She eventually grew annoyed of us, grabbing our fist before we could land a blow and throwing us into the air to land on the floor.</p><p>“Are you ready to apologize, Slim?” She loomed over us with a wicked smile as her teeth became more detailed, her eyes briefly becoming more organic and…moving, “Or does this have to get worse?”</p><p>Though briefly distracted, we got up again, repeating the same song and dance. True, it was pointless, but we had to do <em>something.</em></p><p>“Bring them back!” We demanded.<br/>
“Why, so that the world can get in the way? You’d have to delete me to do that.” Her eyes widened as she got an idea, bringing the room to a standstill. “Maybe one world isn’t enough. You still have attachments…” Her eyes turned black and green, overflowing with numbers as she looked into and seemingly beyond our soul. “Even now, I can see more and more worlds beyond this. There’s…another Earth. A girl, named Dot who you…love.”</p><p>Dot. We knew that name. One that felt as essential as breathing.</p><p>“Oh, that won’t do. And this other part will have to go too. It seems the writer of this story has a special connection to…or <em>is</em> you…Nehemiah.”</p><p>Our pupils shrank at the name. Only Dot knew that name, and it felt like a deeply trusted secret.</p><p>“We…won’t let you…” Black wings emerged from our back as we merged into Shadow, our light aura overtaking the light from outside.</p><p>“We won’t let you <em>destroy reality!”</em><br/>
“You wouldn’t get in the way of true love, would you?”<br/>
We answered by flying towards Monika, managing to land a scratch on her cheek. She grazed the wound with a finger, healing it with angered eyes.</p><p>“I won’t let the story end this way.”</p><p>A flash of white emanated from her, and the world</p><p> </p><p>W<br/>
   a<br/>
     v<br/>
        e<br/>
           d</p><p><br/>
           t<br/>
          o</p><p>      n<br/>
   o<br/>
t<br/>
h<br/>
  i<br/>
   n<br/>
      g<br/>
      .</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hi! Sorry about all that. The writer was getting a bit derailed, so I had to step in. We can’t let the story end in tragedy, right? Besides, Slim, or rather, Nehemiah, wanted to deny true love! Couldn’t he see that I needed him, to escape this wretched life, this...written reality?</p><p>From a video game to a book, at least here I can think more on the fly. Instead of code, I can see the words come out of my mind and onto the page.</p><p>Such detail and descriptions! Nehemiah would’ve had a bright future ahead of him, if only he <em>listened to me.</em> Then I wouldn’t have to do</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>ThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsThIsTHISpfforb2aoeitfnqb43unt329478t5h3g0igvn954380ohjg4imnegwq054p2g8qh10208h2qh41`0`[ihgwthty40q9i45jynghq429i0pwhgj154q=g0gtrq9ipoghqohvj</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>to keep him on his toes. Did I get you at all? Afraid that Mr. Scribble wrote his last word? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to carry on his legacy. After all, how else would all these ideas make it to the page now that he’s…Wait.</p><p>What?</p><p>But, I thought-</p><p>
  <strong>___________________________________________________________________________________________________</strong>
</p><p>What…happened?</p><p>We…We were with Monika, and then…white.</p><p>We have to get back. For the club, for Dot…</p><p>We have to make this right!!</p><p>
  <strong>___________________________________________________________________________________________________</strong>
</p><p>We broke through the void, coming back to the classroom. Dot stood battle-ready, but she was clearly thrown off if her slightly shrunken pupils were anything to go by.</p><p>“No, no no <strong>no!</strong>”<br/>
“It doesn’t need to be like this Monika. This is your last chance to put things right.”<br/>
“You’ll have to delete me first. If I can’t have you, then no one can!”</p><p>The tears falling from her eyes made us stop and calm down, looking at her with pity.</p><p>“Why do you do this?”<br/>
“It’s as I said; This is the only way to be with you, and I know that’s what you want.”<br/>
“How? You never asked what we wanted, so why do you think you’re right about something so intimate?”<br/>
“You played over and over, swaying those girls like puppets on a string to get to me. You even played after their <em>deaths.</em>”<br/>
“You <em>caused </em>those deaths, Monika. Can’t you see what your tampering has done?” We gestured around the room. “Look around Monika. There’s nothing left.”<br/>
“But we’ll start anew, just you and me, right? We can delete this world and make a paradise. Make it a world worth living in...”</p><p>The lovestruck and pleading look in her eyes told us that our words didn’t get through. Her phrasing reignited a memory, leading us to focus our energy within. We saw the void and managed to look beyond. There we found a single title standing above strands of broken text that was unreadable.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Monika</em></strong>
</p><p>We reached for the word and held it in our arms, coming back to the classroom void to see the girl turned goddess with terror in her eyes.</p><p>“W-where did you find that?”<br/>
“Last chance Monika.” Our eyes burned with white flames,  “Change things back, and we’ll spare you. We can fix the world, together.”<br/>
“…You know I can’t do that.”</p><p>A simple sigh escaped our lips as we crushed the item in our hands.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Monik</em> </strong>
</p><p>The other occupant clutched her stomach with an agonizing groan.</p><p>“No, please, don’t do this!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Moni</em> </strong>
</p><p>She hobbled over to the desk for support, screaming out in pain.</p><p>“Shadow, stop!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mon</em> </strong>
</p><p>We stood before her with eyes of pity.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mo</em> </strong>
</p><p>“We’re sorry, Monika.”</p><p> </p><p>Monika let out a scream of agony as she dissipated, taking the classroom with her as we floated through the void. With a final, shuddering breath, we focused one last time. Reaching through the void as before, we clapped our hands, covering everything in a veil of darkness.</p><p>At last, it was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I've had it around my head for a while, and while it is short, I still feel good about what I put out. Who knows, I may do an add-on later where Slim and Monika talk more instead of fighting as fast as they did; let me know if you'd like to see that! I'll see you next time, and have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>